Mad Hatter
by ShikiHimura
Summary: Hey, guess what? Everyone in class E is in 'wonderland'. I dunno if you'd call it a crossover or not, though. Eh, YOLO.
1. Wandering

I jolted upwards knowing I was being shaken awake.

"N..." The voice trailed off and I tried to go back to sleep.

But the voice got louder. "Nagisa..." Now it was a whisper in my ear.

It still got louder. "Nagisa!" My eyes blinked open to find a dark-haired boy in front of me, hands gripping my shoulders. "Thank God you're awake..." he said. It was Sugino.

"S..Sugino, what are you doing...in my house?" I asked that being my utmost concern right now, "Did my mom let you in?"

Sugino shook his head stuttering. "N-no, t-this isn't y-your house, i-it's...it's" He stopped as he looked around, scared.

Following him I looked around the area noticing that he was right. This wasn't my house. It was a forest.

"W-where are we?" I asked sleepily, "Did Korosensei bring us to the jungle again?"

He shook his head violently. "I doubt it," He said still looking around, "Korosensei is here, too, he's the one who sent me to get you..."

 _So Korosensei doesn't even know where we are?_ , I thought, _Weird._

"Speaking of Korosensei... Where is he?" I ask staring a Sugino unamused.

"I dunno. I heard a high-pitched scream earlier, so I'm guessing one of the others tried to scare him."

"The others are here, too?" I ask with my eyes widening.

He nodded. "Korosensei says there's only about five more people missing."

"Wh-"

"People including Mr. Karasuma and Ms. Jelavich."

He answered my question before it even came out of my mouth. Face it, Sugino knows me better than Karma.

"Should we try and find them?" I asked ignoring my previous thoughts.

He nodded and pointed to the tallest tree in our sights. "That's where he said to meet up."

"Let's go then..."

Later (XD)

When we got to the tree almost everyone was there. Korosensei, Kataoka, Kayano, Hara, everyone.

"Nagisa! Thank God you're alright! Sensei was getting worried!" Korosensei said waving his tentacles around frantically.

"I-I'm fine Korosensei...There's no point in worrying about it..." I say nervously.

"But if your parents aren't here then it's my job to worry!"

I sighed. "Korosensei, you're still making a big deal out of nothing."

"It's not nothing! It's the safety of my students that's going into jeopardy!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can you explain to me what's going on or do I have to use force?"

"N-No! Of course I'll tell you! I'll tell you anything!"

"Then tell us why you're our teacher."

"U-uh...um..."

We all stared at him and I even had my notebook out.

"We don't know where we are, but we do know that there's more students out there... Including Karasuma and Jelavich."

He dodged the question.

"Korosensei!" Nakamura yelled taking out her gun, "What happened to 'I'll tell you anything'?"

I sighed again watching the scene unfold in front of me.

But me being me I ignored Korosensei's cries for help. And...

I looked around the trees trying to find clues, I found nothing. But next to nothing I found a cat. "Korosensei, look!"

I pointed to the tree where the cat was perched.

Everyone followed my finger and we all stared at the cat. It was...Blue. Like, my hair blue.

A blue cat with blue fur, blue eyes, and wearing a blue bandanna.

"What the..."

Suddenly the cat jumped behind us. Once our gazes met with the cat's...He wasn't a cat anymore.

"Yo," he said.

I stood there staring. We all did.

He honestly looked familiar...

I spoke the words that we were all thinking.

"I...Itona?"

* * *

 **YAY! I made Itona a cat.. for some odd reason. (I dunno) ENJOY!**


	2. Student 1of 7 found

"I...Itona?"

The cat/boy who looked like Itona crossed his arms. "Itona?" he said, "My name is Cheshire."

 _W-what?_

"REALLY?" Fuwa's cheerful voice was identified throughout the crowd of kids/students/assassins.

And Fuwa being...Well, Fuwa she knew all about this. So now I know if I have any questions to just ask her. Our... Little manga expert. Yeah, t-that's what I'm going to call her.

"Omg! Really? The real Cheshire? From 'Alice in wonderland'?" She said as she continued her fangirl phase.

He ignored Fuwa's question and positioned his head so he was able to see the rest of the class.

Then a sudden smile appeared on his face. "You guys are new around here, aren't ya?"

Korosensei walked up to the cat/human apparently name Cheshire.

"Can you help us, It-, uh, I mean, Cheshire?"

Cheshire closed his eyes and began to chuckle. "So you guys _are_ new around here. How Interesting."

"Uh...Cheshire?"

"I can help you," He said with a smile, "Just go that way."

He turned away from Korosensei and pointed to an opening in the forest; our gazes followed his finger.

"What's in there?" Korosensei asked.

"Friends," He put his finger down, "They'll help you."

He smiled again. "Just don't tick 'em off. Cause' if you do," He turned to Korosensei with another smile, "They'll kill you."

A quiet beep was heard from the boy/cat's wrist. "Oh," He said, "Seems I'm out of time. See you all later!"

And just like that he disappeared.

"So..." I said, "What do we do now?"

Fuwa appeared behind me. "We listen to Cheshire, of course! He helped Alice in 'Alice in wonderland' so he can help us!"

"Yeah...He didn't really answer the question if this was 'Alice in wonderland' or not, though," I thought aloud, "If this is wonderland then who's Alice?"

"Cheshire was always a mystery in the movie, but in the end he turned out to be a really nice guy... Plus I'm a fangirl."

"That didn't answer my question, Fuwa." I asked, "If this is wonderland than who's Alice?"

That perky smile of hers disappeared and she put her finger on her chin as if in deep thought. "I dunno... Maybe it's one of us?"

I looked around at the others. No Okuda, Jelavic, Karasuma, Karma, Akari, Ristu, and Itona(Even though we kinda just found him).

"Hmm..." I pondered this for a moment. "Out of the students that aren't here... Could it be one of them?"

Fuwa's smile found its way to her face again. "Yeah! You're right! It has to be one of the missing students!" She patted me on my back, "Great job, Nagisa!"

Korosensei was staring at the opening in the forest. "I don't know if I trust that cat..."

"Whatcha mean Korosensei?" I asked ignoring Fuwa's praise, "What's wrong with Cheshire?"

"First, that was definitely Itona. Second, we still don't know how we got here and third..." He turned to me, "I REALLY DON'T LIKE CATS!"

 _Really?_

That going down in my notebook.

"Well, later, Korosensei," Terasaka said as he and the rest of his gang were walking into the forest opening.

"Terasaka, where are you going?!" Korosensei yelled.

"You may not trust the cat, but you said it yourself that's Itona..." He looked back at us, "I trust him."


	3. Madness strikes again

We were walking through the forest with the 'ooos' and 'ahhs' from the crowd of kids. But then we heard the exact opposite of that: Korosensei's scream.

Sugino sighed. "Guys, quit scaring Korosensei!" He yelled out to the back of the line.

"I-it wasn't the students, Sugino!" Korosensei called out, "I just thought I saw a spider!"

Another weakness. Another note in my notebook.

We continued walking for a while then the 'ooos' and 'ahhs' turned into groans and whines.

"C'mon, can't we stop to rest?"

"I'm hungry..."

"Are we there yet?"

Hearing these things made something pop into my mind.

"Korosensei?" I asked the whining teacher, "Can't you just use your mach 20 to get us out of here?"

Korosensei perked up and the other students looked at him in anger and disgust.

"W-well, I, um..Y'see..."

"Korosensei!"

Nakamura was at it again.

But soon everyone joined in.

Like always... Anywho!

"H-hello?"

Hearing this made everyone stop dead in their tracks. Korosensei stopped moving, Nakamura and the others stopped shooting and slashing.

We all directed our attention to the host of that voice.

It was a little girl.

A little girl with red hair(Yup)put up in pigtails and she wore a white collared-shirt, black button-up vest with a black skirt.

"Cute!" The girls were going fangirl.

I thought I knew who it was.

"Is that-"

"Kiyoko?"

Sugino finished my thoughts. Karma's little sister, Kiyoko, was here stuck in this madness, too.

Well, lovely.

A/N

Yes, I mean Kiyoko from the fanfic, 'Karma has a what?'. It's by animeandmangafangirl on so please do me and her/him a favour and check it out! Yeah, okay back to the story...

End A/N

"Kiyoko!"

The girls were all running up to her trying to give her hugs and whatnot when she...

Pulled out a gun.

"D-d-don't move, newbies!" she cried with her adorable little voice.

 _What the heck?!_

I know we were all thinking it, but we're a little scared to ask...

But Okajima spoke for all of us. "K-Kiyoko, why do you have a gun?"

"Hatter told me to carry it on me..." She said pulling the gun to her chest, "And he said to use it if I have to!"

She pointed the gun at us; fingers on the trigger.

"W-WAIT, KIYOKO!"

A/N

DUN DUN DUN! Actually nevermind, it's pretty obvious what happens... Yeah, so ignore my first sentence in this a/n, please. Um, yeah, I, I'm gonna leave now...

End A/N


	4. Well, good to see you again

"KIYOKO!"

She was just about to pull the trigger when I-I mean-Cheshire appeared out of nowhere again.

"Kiyoko, don't shoot the newbies. They have to be judged before they can be killed," He said with no signs of emotion on his face.

"So..." Kiyoko's voice trailed off, "I can't shoot them yet?"

"Correct. You have to wait until the queen finds them."

Fuwa's eyes lit up. "Queen? The Queen of Hearts!?"

Everyone sighed at Fuwa's comment. Geez, her being an otaku is enough, so can she dial it down a notch (Or two)?

Kiyoko smiled and placed the gun on the ground. "Yes! The queen is very pretty and nice! Her and Hatter get along well, too."

"Pretty and nice?"

"Do you think the queen is...?"

"Ms. Jelavic?"

The only teacher Kiyoko called 'pretty and nice' was Ms. Vitch. So that's the only explanation.

"Hey, did she say 'Hatter'?"

It-I mean- Cheshire nodded. "They're friends."

If 'Hatter' and the queen get along, that means...

"'Hatter' has to be Mr. Karasuma!" I thought aloud.

"That's right Nagisa," Korosensei said putting his tentacle on my shoulder and his face turning bright red with a circle, "That's the only way-Uh, wait a second..."

Korosensei rubbed his chin in deep thought. "They didn't really get along in the real world that well though..."

Good point, Korosensei. Karasuma ignored Ms. Vitch a lot. Now... We had doubts.

Maybe Ms. Jelavic could help us find a way out of here. If we found her that is.

"Hey, It- uh, Cheshire? Can you take us to this queen?" I asked, "Maybe she could help us get home. I mean, this is her kingdom after all..."

Everyone nodded or replied in agreement.

Cheshire sighed. "Sure, but don't be mad at me if you people set her off."

"Set her off?" Nakamura asked, "Whatcha mean by that?"

Kiyoko picked up her gun and put it in her pocket. "She gets mad easily."

"Mad? You said she was nice!"

"She's nice to me, at least."

That made this even harder. We knew Ms. Vitch got mad easily, but I wished she'd at least be nice and considerate here!

"Well," Okajima sighed, "Good to see she hasn't changed."

"Yeah," Terasaka joined in, "She's still a _Vitch_ after all..."

That made Korosensei chuckle. "Ha... If that's the case then she might recognize us!"

"Okay, Cheshire!" Fuwa shouted, "Lead the way!"

A/N

I know, in the most awkward situations I'll make Cheshire appear and just say, "Hey". That'll be weird. Hmm... Leave me to my weird ideas and uh... Y'know what. Please comment and follow! And I'm gonna shut up again, goodbye! :-P

End A/N


	5. Short chapter (yes I know)

Once we arrived at the 'queen's' castle, Cheshire disappeared again. "Guess you're stuck with us, Kiyoko," Korosensei said laughing.

We entered this so called 'castle' and were greeted by a HUGE throne with a girl sitting in it. The only problem was...

That wasn't Ms. Jelavic. That was Akari.

"AKARI?!"

"Wrong," She said, "I am the queen. The queen of hearts. Get it right, peasants."

We all nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Kiyoko stepped up onto the foot of the throne. "Queen, can you let those people form earlier go?"

"The blonde female and the dark-haired male? Why?"

"They are the friends of your visitors now."

"And?"

"And apparently they know Hatter."

The queen's eyes lit up on the word 'Hatter'. "Do they?"

Kiyoko nodded. "So can you PLEASE let them go? PLEASE?"

The queen sighed. "Oh, alright. Just for you Junior."

Kiyoko smiled. "Yay!"

The queen blew a loud whistle to alert her guards, when they got up here they were with Karasuma and Ms. Vitch.

"Thank God, it's those brats!"

"Good to see you all."

Korosensei went up to them and hugged them both. "IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU ALL! WE MISSED YOU TWO SO MUCH!"

The rest of us chuckled nervously.

"Fuwa, " I asked turning to her, "The queen is Akari."

"Yeah."

"So the Mad Hatter is..."

I waited for Fuwa to catch on. "Oh! The Mad Hatter is Karma!"

Korosensei looked at her. "Right.. Well, let's go and find him, why don't we?"

A/N

Short Chapter. VVVVEEEEERRRRYYYY short chapter. Sorry but I've got to go to bed now. My mom's yelling at me. -_-'' Anyway, love you guys/girls! Please comment, favourite and/or follow! Love ya! And SEE YA!

End A/N


	6. Mad Hatter and Nivens McTwisp

**Fluffyfox05- I'VE UPDATED NOW! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?! XD**

 **I12Bfree- I find it interesting that you think this is interesting... Interesting. XD**

 **Azumiya Satsuki- "... Karma killi- I mean mess with them." *Troll face* Ha-ha!**

 **adera1896- HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'M GLAD YOU THINK THIS IS NICE!**

 **OKAY! I love you all, please keep reading! I made this one a little longer than my last ones.. OKAY! HERE'S CHAPTER SIX OF MAD HATTER!**

* * *

We were walking down a dirt path towards where Hatter was supposed to be. But while walking along the path, we heard some very familiar laughter.

"Was that..." I paused for a moment to think it through, "Karma?"

Cheshire looked up at the sky. "Probably.. If we can hear it this clearly then that means we must be close."

Korosensei looked uneasy and... Restless. "Are you okay, Korosensei?" I asked tapping his shoulder, "You seem.. On guard.."

"I'm okay, Nagisa," He said reassuring me with a smile, "I just think... Karma might not be same."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Everyone we've found so far has a character in this so called 'Wonderland' that matches up with their personality. Karma's personality.. Is a little unstable. If Karma actually is this 'Hatter', then that means he is.. Well, mad."

I nodded. "Karma isn't the type to throw away his true self. Sure, he'll put on some type of mask, but he always has shown how he actually is. Of course he'd fit the 'Mad Hatter' role."

"That's what makes this scary."

"Scary?"

"Karma has always been scary. This 'new character' just enhances his.. Personality."

We shared silence for a moment, until a voice that was, oh so familiar."Oh, Alice~! You don't know what an un-birthday is? It's not that hard to understand."

Then we heard another familiar voice. "Y-Yeah, I guess it's not now that you've told me about it.. It's, uh, not that hard to understand that I know you from a, uh, different world either."

We rushed up the path, and found a quaint little house with a long table in the front yard. And that table had a bunch of food on it. Along with food it had tons of teapots on it. Even though it was a long table, there was only four people sitting in the many chairs set up. Along with those people there was even a mouse sitting on one of the teapots!

When we got to the gate of the fence that trailed around the house, we waited for a moment to listen to the conversation that was going on between Karma and Okuda. Or the Mad Hatter and Alice.

"Yes, yes, you've told me that you know me from a different world, but that's much harder to understand than a simple un-birthday."

"I-I do know you from a different world! Your name is Karma Akabane! You live in Japan and you go to Kunugigaoka Junior High School in Class 3E! I sit in the chair right in front of you! We been trying to assassinate our teacher, Korosensei! You were the first person to hurt him, remember?"

Hatter sighed. "I hate teachers..."

Okuda perked up. "Y-You do?"

"Yes. They're just people that only care about their career and not the students that have been entrusted in their care. If a teacher saw one of their students falling off of a building, they wouldn't do anything to save him. They would, however, call the police after they've hit the ground and died."

"But.."

"But what, Alice~?"

"Y-You jumped off of the cliff that's near our classroom.. A-And Korosensei caught you before you could hit the ground.."

"Ha! He sounds more like a parent than a teacher!"

Korosensei, who was standing next to me, was looking at Karma. But before I could ask him if he was okay, he said something to get their attention. "Are you the one they call 'Hatter'?"

Hatter, Karma, looked up at his gate and found all of us there. "Yes~. I'm Hatter, and who are you? An octopus?" He said sticking his tongue out.

Korosensei smiled at him, knowing that a part of the real Karma is in still with him. "I may look like an octopus, but I am not. My name is Korosensei, and I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Karma's eyes widened at the name Korosensei. "Korosensei?" He turned to Okuda, "Isn't this the 'person' you've been telling me about, Alice~?"

Okuda nodded. "Y-Yes!" She turned to our forever smiling teacher, "It's good to see you, Korosensei!"

I scanned Okuda as soon as I saw her. She was wearing the dress Alice wore in the movie, and she had two blue bows in her braids, and now her glasses were blue. After catching up with Korosensei, Okuda turned to Karma. "Karma-"

"Hatter."

"Uh, Hatter, we're going to get out of here and go back to our world. Back to Japan," She reached her hand out to him, "Why don't you come with us?"

Hatter sighed. "Where's Kiyoko and that magic cat?"

We cocked our heads to the side. "Excuse me?"

Kiyoko pushed through the crowd of students to reach the front. "Hatter!"

Karma looked down at the little girl. "Hello, Kiyoko."

"Why don't you think about Alice's offer while we converse over tea?"

Cheshire pushed through the crowd to get towards Hatter and Kiyoko. "I was told the rabbit would be coming soon. Don't you want to have some fun with him?"

At the word rabbit, Karma's eyes widened, his signature smirk returned, and I swear you see horns and a tail coming off of him. "The rabbit? Well, I suppose if he's going to be coming soon then why not?"

[Later]

We were talking while eating the delicious food and drinking some outstanding tea at that long table in the front yard that belonged to Hatter, when we heard the tiniest tick of a clock and the words 'I going to be late' over and over again.

We looked over to the gate and saw...

"Asano?" Fuwa choked out.

The blonde didn't react, but he kept moving, looking at his watch. I saw Karma smirk out of the corner of my eye. Then he got up and walking over to his gate, leaning on it. "Hey, hey Nivens~!"

Asano tripped upon hearing that voice. He then growled and threw his watch to the ground. "Damn you, Hatter!"

Karma laughed. "Oh c'mon, McTwisp, hang out with us!"

"Not on your life, Hatter!"

Karma glanced at the ground and quickly jumped over his gate and grabbed Asano's watch. He then waved it around"You need this don't you?"

"Hatter!" Asano jumped up and tried to grab his watch back. "Give it back, you stupid tea-man!"

Karma was laughing and Asano was yelling at him, trying to get his watch back. We were all watching this event go on while eating and drinking. A few of us were laughing while the other few were just filled with sure pity for Asano. Well.. This is really something, huh? At least Karma hasn't changed. Yet.


End file.
